Choices, Choices
by CinnamonPenguin
Summary: A reader interactive story! You, the reader, will influence the character's choices and how the story will continue. Your choice will affect the path Adrien will take. Each choice will open up a new door, while closing another. I hope we all have fun with this story, and see where this will end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This was a story idea that I had, that will not only involve you all, but also challenge my writing and sticking to a schedule. I want to call this story 'Choices, Choices,' unless you all would prefer I pick out another name. So, getting to the point, this story will be entirely based on your choices, or memory. I think it would be fun, and there will be a choice at the end of every chapter, and whatever was the most popular choice will be the path the character takes. Now, as for this episode, there is, of course, a choice, but there is also a question based on your choice.**

 _This Chapter's Choice:_

Should we continue this story

 **OR**

Stop here?

If you said 'Continue' to your question, please answer this question to!

 **Who do you want to play as/ the main character to be?**

 **Thanks to you all! Have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your comments! As it was the most popular suggestion, we will continue as Adrien. I believe this will be a good place to begin! Alright, let's begin the adventure!**

 **BUT FIRST! Before we go to comments, I want to make a note for you all.** Any sentence in the story that is **bolded** means it is important information and should be noted, because it can affect the future. Thank you!

 _ **LadybugLover21:**_ It's alright you picked Mari, and it may be 'original,' but this story will make everyone seem very different, as every author does. So, in this case, you are not original.

 _ **Incendio:**_ We have to have the reverse crush, of course!

 _ **Speedykov:**_ Adrinette will continue… Depending on your choices!

 _ **Dragoness2002:**_ I would love to have made Alix the main perspective, but I really must thank you for your suggestion, because I got an idea for a future choice based on your comment, so thank you!

 _ **Inspiration:**_ Thanks! :D I hope so!

 **Alrighty, let's actually begin now!**

 _Chapter 1- The Beginning_

Today started as normal as ever- dropped off at school by the Gorilla. I went to school, sat by Nino, and tried to talk to mari. Emphasis on _tried,_ I ended up stuttering and saying something close to, 'Morning good Mari! How you today are?' After so, Nino teased me, and class began. That's when it happened- It felt like people were.. _Staring_ at me.. As though following my every movement..

I pushed that thought from my head as the bell for lunch rang. I stood from my desk, and nino and I went to lunch with the girls. As usual, I couldn't even make eye contact with Marinette, much less communicate one correct sentence. We laughed, made jokes, the bell eventually rang. We went to class, and that's we things got _really_ weird.

I could hear whispers of people, but after looking around, no one was whispering. I could catch snippets of what they were saying.

"What's today's choice..?"

"Ooooo, can't wait to see how this begins…"

"Wait… Can he hear us..?"

"I think he knows we're there…"

The whispers stopped, and even with the feeling of eyes staring at me, I continued my day normally… almost.

The day finally ended, and I waited outside for Gorilla or Nathalie to pick me up. Nino and I talked while we waited.. And waited..And waited... Eventually Nino left, and Alya came over. We talked and waited.. Eventually Alya left too. I looked over and saw Marinette sitting on the ground, with her sketchbook out. I took a deep breath, and walked over to her.

"Hey." I say, and sit down next to her.

"Hi!" She turned and looked at me, and seemed a little startled.

"What are you up to?" I ask without stuttering.

The whispers immediately started again.

"Look at him! I'm so proud…"

"He's finally learned to speak…"

"Oh! I was just sketching a new hat.." She replied, closing her sketchbook.

Shwe turned to look at me and grinned. I felt myself blush, and tried to continue the conversation, but the whispers had gotten louder.

"Oooooo, look at him… finally making a move?.."

"How precious…"

"Guys, hush up! He's listening!" A louder voice commented, and they all fell silent.

Mari was giving me a concerned look.

"Adrien… Are you okay?" Mari asked, concern dripping in her voice.

 **This chapter's choice:**

Tell Mari about the voices and the feeling of being watched

 **OR**

Make up an excuse?

 **I will update two or three times a week, and I can say I'm already having fun with this! If you didn't read before, in future chapters, look for bolded words in the story, because those are important details! Have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We're back, and ready for Chapter 2~! So, I'm having a lot of fun with this! I don't know about you guys, but I think this was a pretty interesting chapter!**

 _ **Anon Life:**_ True. Insanity does approach. *Insane laughter in the background*

 _ **LadybugLover21:**_ You are forgiven! It is a known fact, though, that I cannot survive without my daily dose of sugar.

 _ **mayuralover:**_ I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!

 _ **Incendio and AkumatizedPancakes:**_ Welllllll… I'm not saying she won't think he's crazy just yet… *wink wonk*

 _ **collapsar:**_ I might add MariChat eventually! We'll see!

 _ **Alex:**_ I'm glad you feel like a part of this world to!

 _Chapter 2- A Learning Lesson_

The whispers started up, and I felt an hand touch my right shoulder. My mind immediately told me to make an excuse.

"Oh.. I'm fine.. I'm just.. Umm… Wondering why my father hasn't sent someone to pick me up yet.." I tell her.

Mari can tell you just lied to her. **Mari will remember this.** She stares at you for a moment, then speaks.

"Adrien, I hope you know you can talk to me. If something's bothering, please feel free to talk to me." She says, smiling at me.

I felt myself blush, and one of the voices sighed.

"Do we have to do everything ourselves?.." Said a monotone voice.

"We have to wait…" Said a more cheerful voice.

"Adrien, if you'd like, you can wait at the bakery with me." Mari said, now grinning.

I felt myself heat up more, and I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder again.

"I'd love to!" I reply cheerfully.

"Great! Come on, let's get going." Mari says, standing up.

I sit up and join her. I still feel the hand, now resting on my head, and the cheerful voice shushing everyone.

After a few minutes of walking and talking about random topics, I take a step in front of Mari and open the door for her.

"After you." I tell her, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Adrien." She replied, giggling slightly.

She walks in, and I walk in after her. Mari greets her parents, and I wave at them shyly.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" I say.

"Dear, you can call us Sabine and Tom." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng tells me.

I smile at her, and Mari leads me up to her room. It was very different compared to my house. This room felt… lived in. Everywhere at home felt empty, void of any life. I sigh, and sit on the floor.

"So, you should probably call your father." Mari tells me.

"Right, I should.." I say.

I stand up, take out my phone, step out of the room, and call my father.

"Yes?" Natalie's voice answered the phone.

"Hi Natalie.. I'm at the Dupain-Cheng bakery right now, so if someone's on their way to pick me up, I'm here." I inform her.

"Oh! Okay, I'll be there in about 10 minutes." She answers, and hangs up.

I sigh, and the cheerful voice whispers to me.

"Adrien.. It's okay… You're not alone.."

I look at where the voice came from, and I see a floating smile, which disappears swiftly.

"You need to go back in there…" It whispers again, and I feel two hands turning me to face the door.

I open the door, walk in and told Mari Natalie would be here in about 10 minutes.

"Okay." She replies, sitting on the edge of her bed.

You start to get a good look of her room, and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng comes up with a tray of baked goods.

"Here you are dears." She says, smiling.

"Thank you Mom!" Mari says, walking over and hugging her.

"Thank you Mrs.- I mean, thank you, Sabine." I correct myself.

"Of course!" She replies, leaving, Mari had taken the try from her and had set it down.

I hear the voices start to whine.

"I'm so hungry…"

"Can't we have some?..."

"They look SOO good…"

"Guys!.. We can't eat here…. She doesn't know about us.." The cheerful voice says, somewhat sadly.

I pick up a cookie and quietly eat it, feeling guilty the voices had to watch me eat when they could not.

"I hope you're doing okay Adrien." Mari tells me, and someone enters the bakery below.

Sabine comes up, and tells me it's Natalie.

"Okay, give me one moment." I tell her, picking up my bags.

As I stood to say goodbye to Mari, she looked at me and hugged me.

"See you soon, Adrien." Mari says.

I hug her back, and I break the hug after a few moments.

"See you soon!" I say, waving goofily.

I walk down the stairs, and Natalie turns to me.

"Come on, Adrien." She says, turning and walking outside.

I follow her, and we drive in silence.

As I reach my room, they voices immediately begin talking.

"When are we going to eat?..."

"I'm starved…"

"Where are we going to stand?..."

"I'll go run back to the bakery and get us all something… While I'm gone, be quiet, and leave the poor boy alone…." The cheerful voice says, and all the others go silent.

My door opens and closes, I imagine a person walking out of it. I go and sit on my bed, closing my eyes. I think over everything that's happened today, and why this was happening to me.

After a few silent minutes, the door opens and closes again, and I can faintly see an outline of a girl holding a few boxes of what I assume are baked goods. Other figures come faintly into view, and they begin to eat the treats. Some cast glances at me, others just enjoy the food.

I sit up and stare at them. The one who seems to be in charge stares back at me. She gives me a small smile, and makes a faint gesture that I could join them.

 **This chapter's choice:**

Accept her offer and join the creatures eating

 **OR**

Refuse and stay a good distance away from the creatures?

 **Woohoo! Chapter Two! I can't wait to continue! I hope you all have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello everyone! Hope you all have been well! Hope ya'll are ready for Chapter 3! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **BUT FIRST!**

 _ **Anon Life:**_ I'm not sure that's the only solution.. If that were the case, anyways.

 _ **Incendio:**_ I'm happy to mention you! I believe being able to talk with everyone helps clear up confusions and make it a more enjoyable experience for everyone :) You're about to find out about the creatures :D

 _ **Random Reviewer 1:**_ I'm glad you're enjoying the story! The pick a character part was just to start off how the story would begin (IE: If the majority choose Mari, we'd probably start in the bakery, and the creatures might not have been there). You are supposed to pick their reaction, and depending on the majority, it changes the story. "When a choice is made, new doors open, but old doors are closed." Till next chapter!

 _ **LadybugLover21:**_ Shall we find out soon? :)

 _ **Guest:**_ Thank you! :D

 _ **Dragoness2002:**_ I'm glad to be able to respond to everyone if they have a question or just what to say anything. I'm glad I could make you happy!

 _ **AkumatizedPancake:**_ They won't seem so creepy after this… But yeah, they are kinda creepy without an explanation.

 **Thank you all for your comments and questions! Here we go!**

 _Chapter 3: New Friends?_

You grin at the creature, stand, and walk up to the creature. She holds out her hand in greeting.

"Hi, it's nice to actually see you. I'm Sally." She says, grinning.

I shake her hand before starting to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Adri-" I tried to say, but Sally interrupted me.

"We know who you are Adrien. Before I get into how we do, I want to thank you. Not a lot of people accept our offers at first.." She told me, a bit shily.

She smiles nervously. **She will remember you accepted them before judging them.**

"So, well, might as well do this." She says.

"Shane, can I borrow you for a moment?" Sally says, turning around.

"Uhh… Sure.." Replied the monotone voice from before.

"Anyways," Sally began, "We're your Reasoning. We help you make your decisions! I am your Optimistic Reasoning, and Shane here is your Pessimistic Reasoning."

"How are you here then?" I ask her.

"Well, we used to live in there," She says, poking the center of my forehead, "But for some reason, this morning we got 'thrown out,' per say. So we've been trying to figure how to get back in there, but so far, we've been more bothersome to you. I would like to appologize for that.." She says, blushing nervously.

I look at Shane, who is staring at Sally, with the faintest smile on his face. Sally cleared her throat and looked me right in the eyes.

"They, the group behind us, make the choices. We only state our arguments. For you, it seems like less than a second before we have an answer, but it takes longer than you think. We prepare for every outcome, every choice, every decision." She says, turning to Shane, who immediately stops smiling.

"I need to take care of everyone, would you mind finishing off the explanation?" She politely asks Shane.

"O-O-Of course.." He says, a bit of nervousness dripping into his monotone voice.

I grin, and turn to look at him, while he watches Sally walk away. He sighs, then turns to me.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet.. Okay, maybe not very sweet, but still.. We're magical beings, that when not in a person's' mind, we can grant powers through magical items. We're creatures that stay hidden by going invisible, like ghosts. We actually started that whole thing.. About ghosts, I mean. Though, anything we touch also goes invisible as long as we are, but we can look human." Shane says, turning himself completely transparent.

"Yeah, anythin' else you want to know?" He asks me.

"Just one, am I going to get one of these 'magical items?'" I ask.

"Depends, we're gonna have to make sure your.. Nevermind, that would give to much away.. Later, Adrien.." Shane finishes mysteriously, walking away from me.

I look around, and now the others seems more trusting towards you. **Your Reasoning likes you more because you showed them kindness through accepting their offer.**

"So.. Do you guys just follow and watch me?" I ask them all.

One approaches me meekly.

"Yeah… We hope you don't mind.." It squeaks out.

"It's alright, just try not to talk to me when someone else is around, because I want to focus on what you guys say." I reply, and they all smile.

Some of the braver ones come up and offer a handshake, a few hug bme, and the shier ones wave or smile when I look at them. **Your Reasoning trusts you.**

"Okay, I'm going on a walk, so, let's go!" I cheer, and they all quietly cheer.

Sally looks over at me, and gives me a thumbs-up. Shane nods at me when I turn to him.

All of them become opaque, and we all head towards the door. Natalie is nowhere to be seen, so they hand me paper and a pen, and I write them a note. They put everything away, and we stepped outside.

After about five minutes of walking, we run into Mari and..

"Alix?" I ask quietly.

I try to walk in a different direction, but Mari spots my, and calls out.

"Hey, Adrien! Come join us!" She calls out, waving at me.

I try to act natural as I walk over to them.

"Hi-" I manage to get out, before immediately falling silent.

They must have seen my expression of fear, because they turned around and saw the creature to.

It looked human, but its eyes sparkled like small diamonds had been added, and it seemed to be carrying something. It stared right at us, and when it noticed we were looking back, it looked panicked, then ran into the nearest alley.

 **This chapter's choice:**

Follow the creature and see where it's going

 **OR**

Do not follow it and try to convince the girls that they need to go?

 **Thank you all for commenting! It makes me extremely happy that you all are enjoying this series so far, and I hope you continue to! Also, I am posting this because I had planned to do so tomorrow, btu with a little pop-up in my schedule, it's coming out today. Thank you all, and have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! I hope everyone has a super fun day today, and is/ has been doing wonderfully! Here we are with Chapter 4!**

 **Before we begin…**

 _ **mayuralover:**_ "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."

 _ **Lilly flower forever:**_ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

 _ **AkumatizedPancake:**_ You never know!

 _ **LadybugLover21:**_ ADRIEN! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! THE GIRLS CAN KEEP UP!

 _ **CupcakeLover1699:**_ I'm glad you think this is creative, and I hope you're enjoying the story! Since this story is based on your choices, or the majority of the everyone's choices, decide the future, so depending on future choices, Chat Noir and Ladybug might make an appearance. (Also, I recommend going back to Chapter 3 and take some time to understand what Shane told Adrien about.)

 _ **CCsmurf:**_ I'm glad you're liking the story! I'm glad you're curious how this story will turn out to!

 _Chapter 4: A Whole New Adventure_

A hand lands on my shoulder, and I feel a surge of bravery, and I step forward.

"We should follow it." I say to the girls.

"Right on!" Alix cheers, turning to Mari.

"Okay. Let's go." Mari says, silently running toward the alley.

Mari leads us, then Alix, then me. We walk into the alley, but there's not even a trace of the person.. Or thing…

I look around, and suddenly Mari calls out.

"Over here! Look!" She calls, pointing at where a trash can was before she moved it.

There, in the wall, was a door. Not very big, but someone could easily crawl into it. I open the door, and a shimmering darkness drifts on behind it. I take a deep breath, and crawl through the door.

When I emerge, I'm in a small room, dark room. I feel someone standing up behind me, and it whispers.

"Is that you Adrien? It's me, Mari.." She whispers, slightly pushing me forward to make room for alix.

"Geez.. You'd think they'd have a light in this place.." Alix says a bit loudly.

Suddenly, in the darkness, there was the sounds of footsteps. They creeped closer and closer, all of us not moving or making a sound.

The door behind us slams shut, swiftly and loudly. The steps continue, and a light flickers on.

The creature from before is standing right in front of us, staring at each of us in turn.

"What do you want?" It finishes, its gaze landing on me.

"W-We want to know what you were carrying." I say, feeling embarrassed from the sound of fear in my voice.

"Oh. OH! She finally sent someone for her egg? About time.. Okay, follow me." It says, walking away.

We silently follow her, trusting this wasn't a trap. After a few minutes, she opens a door, and we walk in.

Sitting on the table is a dark grey egg. The creature stop by it.

"Now, you can have the egg right now, but you have to do me a favour. You need the slay the beast that has trapped us down here for generations. She's a Morph. I want her dead body brought back to me. Do you accept?" She asks.

"W-" I start, but she immediately interrupts me.

"Great! Here you are!" She hands Mari the egg, and pushes us out the door and down the hall, toward a large black door.

"Yeah, I know, I'm very strong. Good luck!" She calls, having already opened the door and pushed us through.

Before we could even turn around, the door slammed shut, and we looked at each other.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Marinette says, and begins walking forward.

We silently walk forward, and Mari inspects the egg. She sighs and holds it close to her.

We walk for what seems like hours, and suddenly Alix calls out.

"Look! Over there! Something's moving!" She yelled, pointing at a cave.

I look over, and there was no movement. We walk closer, and something in the cave moves. Mari stiffs a gasp, and starts shivering.

We were halfway to the entrance, when a creature walked out. All that could be known for sure is that is was big, and it had wings.

Mari stops moving.

"Guys.. Stop." She says, her voice weak and unsteady.

We stop, and the creature comes into view. It matched the almost darkness of this place, and suddenly the area lights up.

The ground was now shining, and the creature could easily be seen.

I was a girl, wolf ears moved upon her head. She had a snout, and had large, grey, feathery wings. She had deep blue eyes that could rival Mari's.A long tail trailed behind her, covered in scales. She looked curiously at Mari, then saw the egg she was holding.

"Oh…" I growled, glaring at us, "HE sent you.. Here to gloat again? Trying to hurts her again?"

She seems furious, but her eyes stayed mainly focus on Mari.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." She growls again, summoning a sworn out of nowhere.

Her glare turns to rest on me, and she tosses the sword at my feet.

"Pick it up, and fight." She roars, a fire burning in her eyes.

I pick up the sword, and it shakes in my hand. The creature's murderous gaze travel over all of us, and a malicious grin spread across her face. Looking into her eyes, you could see fury and bloodlust. There were no voices to be heard, not even of my Reasoning, until Mari spoke up.

"No… Wait… Please.." She said quietly, staring back and forth at the girl and the egg.

 **This chapter's choice:**

Fight the creature before it attacks first

 **OR**

Listen to what Mari is trying to say?

 **Ohh, here we go! This is going to be one of the most interesting choices yet, but fret not, more are to come! I hope you have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here we go! Chapter 5 is coming your way! Thank you all for commenting, and I hope you're enjoying this story! Have an a-meow-zing day!**

 _ **Incendio:**_ The ship could sail… We'll see!

 _ **LadybugLover21:**_ Well, Mari is definitely the wisest of the group.

 _ **mayuralover:**_ Yeah, we're going to try and dive into different types of stories, and now it's time for fantasy!

 _ **AkumatizedPancaked:**_ It's not always smart to dive in blindly, but since you are in this story, I'll support it! You're going to find out more about the egg and the 'wolf girl' in a moment. The sword is the 'wolf girl's' ability. (I put quotes on wolf girl because she's a morph, or able to change what she is and what she looks like.. Or combine them.)

 **Here we go!**

 _Chapter 5: Friendly Faces, Dangerous Friendships_

A light hands falls on my shoulder, and I turn to Mari.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask her.

"Adrien… Adrien, give me the sword. I'll fight her." She tells me, holding out her hand, refusing to break eye contact with the creature..

"Wha… What? No, I'm NOT going to let you fight her!" I tell her firmly, gripping the sword's handle.

"Adrien. Give. Me. The. Sword." She says in a low, angry voice.

"If she wants to fight, you insufferable creature, give her the blade." The creature snarls, and the sword suddenly flies out of my hands.

The creature is holding up two fingers, and as the move toward Mari, the sword follows. The creature moves the sword to Mari's feet, and drops it.

"The girl will fight for you, weakling." She bellows, and takes a few steps back.

In the blink of an eye, a normal girl was standing there, no animal parts or features, but there was still a fire burning in her eyes.

Mari picks up the sword, but instead of holding it forward, she points it upward, then touches the tip to the ground, and drops the blade.

"Before we begin, we have to return what was rightfully stolen." Mari says, walking forward.

The creature has an apprehensive look, and when Marinette reaches her, she holds out the egg.

"This is yours, right?" She asked.

She tentatively reaches out and takes the egg.

"Thanks…." She replies, turning toward the darkness.

"I will be back with what was taken from you.." She finishes, walking into the darkness.

Mari sighs, and I walk over to her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah… Please, leave me alone right now.. I don't know.." She mumbles, and I walk over to Alix.

"Dude.." she begins as I approach, "I bet I could last longer the Kim fighting that thing… I should totally ask if he's up for a bet…"

I sigh and walk away. The whispers start up again.

"Do you think they'll still have to fight?..."

"What is she going to bring?.."

"Guys, shush! She's coming back!"

All sound immediately stopped, and the girl came into view. She handed Mari a packet of some sort.

"You returned to me my egg, I return to you the knowledge that was stolen from you as a child." She says.

She leans in and whispers something to Marinette, who looks shocked.

"Come, we must fight still. I will not hurt you.. To badly." The creature says, walking a distance away.

Mari look down at the files, and ran over to me.

"Hold these. Please, I must finish this." Mari says, pushing the files into my arms.

I look down at the files, and Mari picks up the sword to face the creature.

 **This chapter's choice:**

Look at the files

 **OR**

Wait and see if Mari will show you what's inside?

 **Hey guys! I hope you're all doing wonderfully, and I wish you all a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello everyone! Welcome back, I hope you've all been well! I don't know this for everyone, but I've heard school is starting up soon for some, and I wish you all a great first day back if it comes before the next update!**

 _ **Random Reviewer 1:**_ Dramatic buildup is never a bad thing :3 Till next chapter!

 _ **AkumatizedPancakes:**_ Of course you're right! I believe others are curious to :P

 _ **LadybugLover21:**_ Woah there, that's a little TOO far, I promise you it's not that! Do not embrace that possibility!

 _ **The SkillRider:**_ I'm glad you like the story, and here is the next chapter!

 _Chapter 6: More Questions Than Answers_

I slowly try to open the files, but before I open it, Sally speaks behind me.

"Adrien." She says, her tone serious.

"I know.." I sigh and stop.

I turn my focus to Mari and the beast, and as it starts, Mari gets a few cuts on the creature, and the creature seems to be watching how much she will injure Mari. They start dodging in circles, Marinette occasionally getting an attack in, the creature usually able to get Mari, but never hurting her badly.

The creature laughs, and Mari smiles. Their battle turns into a strange dance, no longer trying to hurt the other, but to have fun.

"I had a feeling you'd know the steps!" The creature calls out.

"I never knew!" Mari replies, throwing the sword down.

They come closer and continue the dance, twirling and playfully trying to hit the other. Noise begins in the darkness, and soon other figures appear, clapping a beat.

They look at me and wink, and I feel uncomfortable for a moment.

 _Do they know how I feel?.._ I think, before they begin singing.

 _Come take a step closer,_

 _Don't be afraid,_

 _We aren't monsters,_

 _Even though we seem that way.._

 _We have to keep a tough act,_

 _Make ourselves seem brave,_

 _We don't like to fight back,_

 _Even if it seems grave…_

The others we now dancing and singing, one even started to show Alix the steps. One pulls me over and tries to show me to.

"Follow me!" She calls, and begins dancing in graceful circles.

I follow her steps, and see that now the original creature was singing and dancing away from the others. The beat must have dropped while I was thinking and watching, because now it seemed like she was singing swiftly.

 _So tell me why_

 _I pick and pry,_

 _About everythin_

 _I do._

 _Tell me why_

 _I pick and pry,_

 _To know if I'm_

 _Like you._

 _Tell me why_

 _I pick and pry,_

 _If I'm the_

 _One for you_

 _Please tell me why_

 _I pick and pry,_

 _If I do_

 _Love you!_

She begins dancing in different way, pulling Alix to her, and the others follow her, pairing up. A creature with a badge that said 'Peach' leads Mari to me and winks.

I blush and turn to face Mari, who was holding her hand out.

"Care to learn the steps?" She asks me playfully.

I laugh and take her hand, and she shows me the movements. The beat was playing from our steps, but the was no singing.

"This is crazy, isn't it!" She shouts to me, grinning like crazy.

"Yeah, but this is awesome!" I call back, and both of us were blushing a little.

I twirl Mari along with the others, now feeling the beat as the step cycle began again.

We danced for awhile, until the beat slowed down, and the song stopped after the final twirl.

Mari was giddy, and Alix ran up to us.

"Dude, Genne is SO COOL! We DEFINITELY have to ask them to come with us!" Alix cheers, and turns and waves at them all.

"Genne?" I ask, and Mari turns to me.

"The original, my-" She began, but the coughed, and looked away.

"That doesn't matter right now.." She finishes, and walks toward the creatures, who were waving us over.

I follow her, curious to what she was going to say.

"Alright, we need introductions." Genne says, before pointing at each badge everyone was wearing, "This is Peach, Salmon, Blueberry, and Lilac. I'm Genne."

"Hi, I'm Mari, and this is Alix and Adrien." She said, pointing to each of us as she said our name.

Genne grinned, but then saw the files on the ground a distance away, and ran to pick them up. Genne walked back and handed them back to Mari.

"Come on, we'll take ya to the exit." Lilac said, turning toward the darkness.

"Yeah, follow us." Blueberry added, and we began walking.

Mari and Genne ended up far ahead of everyone, talking about something. I was in the center with Alix, and the others in front of us would walk backwards to watch us.

"So, how long have you liked her?" Peach asks, and the others giggle.

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"We feel emotions, and can hear your thoughts. It wasn't that hard. It's how we roll." Peach says.

"Yeah, if we're in a serious fight, we transform into that person's' biggest fear and take them down that way." Salmon added.

"We could tell right away. Like how this girl has a crush on some boy named Kim." Blueberry said, pointing at Alix.

"I do not!" She said forcefully, and the others giggled.

"You can't hide anything from us." Lilac said, and our group stopped.

I looked forward, and there stood a giant door.

"Come on, it's time for you guys to get outta here." Genne said, now holding her egg tenderly.

"Thank you for the fun!" Mari says, hugging Genne, Salmon, Lilac, Peach, and Blueberry.

"Yeah!" Alix says, high-fiving them all, and they all smile and laugh.

"Thank you." I say and grin, and they all hug me.

We Genne comes to hug me, she whispers in my ear.

"If it works out, take good care of her for me." She whispers, then walks away, tears flowing into her eyes.

"Be careful out there!" Genne says, grinning.

All over them were waving, and the door opened.

 **This chapter's choice:**

Invite them to come with you

 **OR**

Leave without them?

 **You may think this is an easy choice, think of the future! It's not so easy if you think about it. Have a miraculous day! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile, I went of vacation and was dumb enough to forget my laptop. Sorry! I'm back now, and get ready to rumble with chapter 7!**

 _Chapter 7_

You turn to them, and you feel a voice behind you.

"Go on…"

"Hey," I begin, "Why don't you guys come with us?"

Peach, Lilac, Salmon, and Blueberry start to smile and they hug me.

"Thank you!" Salmon cheers.

"We'd love to!" Peach calls out, pulling everyone into a group hug.

"Guys, we're finally leaving!" Blueberry says.

"Yay! We'll finally get to go home!" Lilac says, grinning.

Alix seems extremely happy, but Mari is looking at something behind our new friends. I look at what she's looking at, and I see genne has separated herself from our group. The others see, and turn to her.

"Why aren't you happy?" Blueberry asks her.

"Come on, celebrate! We'll go with them!" Lilac says, walking up to her and taking her hand.

She pulls her hand out of Lilac's grasp and walks further away.

"Go." Genne says simply, pointing toward the door.

"Genne, what's wrong?" Salmon asks her, concern in her voice.

"Come on Goldie-" Peach starts, but Genne cuts her off.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" Genne cries out, tears in her eyes.

"LEAVE! DO NOT COME BACK!" Genne shouts, and we all stay where we stand.

"No, Gol-.. _Genne,_ we're not leaving without you." Peach says firmly, walking toward her.

Genne's hand shoots out, and suddenly we're all walking out the door. You can hear the anger and sadness in her voice before she closes the door and releases us.

"Never, NEVER come back, or I will not hesitate to kill you."

The door slams shut, and the girls turn to pound on the door.

"Open this door! We're not leaving without you!" Blueberry shouts.

"Don't do this Genne!" Salmon says, tears streaming down her face like the others.

Peach takes a deep breath and walks down the hall.

"She's not coming. She's not going to open the door. She doesn't care about her safety. She doesn't care if she dies. She just doesn't care. She knew they'd hunt us down if she came. Her life cannot be in vain, let's move." She says, and the we all sadly follow her.

As we walk down the hall, creatures in armor rush toward the door, weapons in their hands, some had sick grins on their faces.

"They heard the door open." Salmon mumbles to me, before turning to look forward again.

I still didn't understand, but before I could ask her anything, we were outside, and boarding a shuttle looking thing. Blueberry turns to it, and speaks.

"Earth."

She swiftly sits down and buckles in. We follow her, and we sit there, nothing seeming to happen. I loom out the window, and see the place where we had been getting smaller.

We continued in silence.

 **Genne is presumed dead because you wanted to free her friends. The others don't seem to blame you at the moment.** **Alix seems sad but excited to have your new friends with us. Mari is extremely sad for some reason, maybe you could help her, if only you'd read those files…**

The trip continues in silence, and time passes slowly.

 **This chapters choices:**

Try to start a conversation

 **OR**

Continue in silence?

 **Woooo…. Here we go, hope some of you had been ready for this. I have a general idea of what happens after a certain combination of choices, and I had hoped we'd avoid this one.. It had to happen I suppose. See you all in a few days! Hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! As for the fact school has started, this story will be updated every other week, maybe every week. We'll see. This gives me time to write, and you guys time to choose! I hope you all are having miraculous days!**

 _ **The SkillRider:**_ I know it's confusing, but I can't have them all telling their life stories at the beginning. That's like planning a wedding on the first date. It'll make more sense later.

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to!

 _Chapter 8_

I take a deep breath and try to strike up a conversation.

"So.. Why did those people run toward the maze?" I ask our new friends.

They all glare at me, but eventually Lilac speaks up.

"You wouldn't want your captives to escape, now would you." She says in a flat tone.

It seems the conversation is over.

I sigh, and look out the window. I hear a quiet whisper behind me. It wasn't Sally or Shane though, it sounded… Familiar, for some reason.

"Watch where you're going… You're going down a path that doessssss not end well…." It hissed, and silenced.

"What?..." I say aloud, and the others look at me.

They all look curiously at me. There's no getting out of this one.

"I… I heard a voice. In my head, I think." I tell them, and Salmon, Blueberry, Lilac, and Peach looked at each other.

"What did it _say_ exactly?" Salmon asks.

"It said 'Watch where you're going. You're going down a path that does not end well.' It hissed when it said 'does.'" I tell them.

Mari's eyes widened, but she did not say anything. She began to look through the files.

"Curious. Tell us if you hear anymore voices in your head." Blueberry says, and they begin to whisper to each other.

Alix doesn't seem to be listening, and she looks kind of pale.

"Alix?" I ask her.

She doesn't move, and I shift myself to face her.

"Alix!" I yell at her.

She turns to us, but it clearly isn't Alix. They grin and stare at me with a crazed look.

"We'll get ALL OF YOU! NONE SHALL ESCAPE!" She hissed at us.

"We already HAVE this ONE!" They say, their voice changing pitch and force as though many different people where talking.

She sprang up, and lunged for the hatch above us. Before any of us could get her, she opened it and jumped out. Peach jumps and closes the hatch before we get sucked out with Alix.

"They're coming for us. This isn't good… How did they get ahold of Alix?" PEach asks, pacing back and forth unsteadily.

Mari speaks up, quietly, but we all heard her.

"Genne." She says simply.

"Genne?" Lilac asks her.

"Yes, Genne. Look, right here." Mari shows us a page from her files.

… _. It is not a simple process to resist the powers of a Morph. They can be dangerous alone, but in groups are always deadly. Mimics and Mischiefers can easily use this to their advantage, as the can force them to do their bidding. Morphs can speak through minds, and control the actions of anything. They cannot control their mind, however. With enough strength, the creature they control can break free. See, little sister, you know I am a Morph. That is how I speak to you even though I am not with you. I do not like to control people, but the Mimics make me. I have so much to tell you, I can't wait to be able to get to know you…_

It ends there, and Mari looks at her lap.

"Little sister?" I ask her.

"It's… It's a long story." She replies to me.

"We have plenty of time now." I tell her.

She takes a deep breath before showing us a different file.

… _. You see, how we are born is strange. Of course we have parents, but our mothers put us into different creatures, and we live off of them until they die. We live in their minds. We keep them from reproducing or doing anything risky. My mother released me into your mother's mind, sister. I had done so well to, we didn't want for something like us to happen. When your mom met your father, they had so much love for each other. It was.. Strange. I felt bad that I was taking away the life your mother deserved to have. See, you have some of my powers. You just do not know how to use them, and I look forward to teaching you how to. Anyways, I felt so bad, I left her early. I knew the risks, but I couldn't help it. II had stayed with her, watched her as the small shadow I was. Then.. Then she had you, Mari. It changed me, I felt like I had a responsibility to protect you. I left, as I had to eventually leave to learn what I could do. I wished you all well, and left…._

I felt a pang inside me. I might have just killed her sister..

"There. May I please. Please just be left alone to read now?" Mari asks quietly.

"Of course, sweetheart. We're sorry." Peach says, and everyone sits in silence.

We wait in silence to reach Earth.

 _ **A few hours later..**_

We finally get off the ship and onto the ground. Mari hold the files close to her, and starts walking. We had to stay on a few hours longer because we had to land in Paris. We walk, and the creatures walk toward the river. They said they were powerful and could breath underwater, so they would hide in the Seine said all we had to do was say their names and they would come.

We walk in silence, and eventually I get home. Natalie hugs me tightly upon seeing me.

"Where have you been?" She asks me.

Oh, right. We've been gone for some time.

"Sorry, Natalie, I had left to help a friend." I said, and I wasn't completely wrong.

"Okay." She says, not really believing me.

I walk past her and into my room. I flop onto my bed but I land on something hard.

I jump up in a panic and turn to see a box. It has a timer and an note on it. The timer is about to go off.

 _This chapter's choice:_

Open the box

 **OR**

Wait for the timer to go off?

 **There we go! I know it's confusing now, but it'll make sense at the end. Also, I'm proud to announce** _ **Shadow Maze,**_ **the continuation of** _ **Luck of the Temple,**_ **will begin soon! I hope you all will enjoy the story! Have a fabulous day, and hugs and Cookie Pies to you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm here! I hope everyone is well, and are ready for Chapter 10! Now, let's get to the story, shall we?**

 _Chapter 9_

Thinking better than just straight up opening the ticking box, I try to disable the timer.

"How do you disable a timer.." I ask myself, and see the timer ticking its last ten seconds.

I rip open the back and see a red wire, and thinking that the box would exploded, I rip out the wire.

I was right, yet wrong at the same time.

The box blew up, but the contents and the note survived, and I scrambled to read the note.

' _Hey Adrien…'_

Just from reading it, you could tell Shane wrote this note.

' _We decided you're worthy of this.. Don't worry if you haven't see us… We're a bit worried about Sally, but she's strong.. We're not going to bother you anymore.. We're still with you, you'll see us if you really need us.. So.. Yeah… The ring's all yours. It'll do its thing when you need it to. Anyways, later duder._

 _-Shane'_

I look at the ring, and it was a black, paw-print ring. I slip it on and start for my door.

 _I wonder what's up with Sally.._

I sigh and walk out the door.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

After a bit of effort, I finally managed to find Mari and get ourselves to the Seine. Our friends came out after a few moments of waiting, and we began planning what our next course of action should be.

"They're missing person posters up for all of us, I didn't go home last night. We have no idea when we'll get home." Mari said, looking at her feet.

I sigh, and wished I had done what she had.

We continue planning, most of the options we're very fun plans, all involving fighting and potential death of some kind.

"We can't just storm in there!" Peach yells.

"We can't risk their lives either!" Salmon counters.

"GUYS, QUIET DOWN, ADRIEN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Lilac yells at them, and they immediately quiet down.

"If they're using Genne as a puppet, I couldn't be long before they reach out to one of us, right? We could try to see where she is and what they're plans are, we also have more time to plan." I tell them, and they all seem impressed.

"I.. I have an idea." Maro says quietly.

 _She ssssseemssssss really withdrawn lately.._

"Yes Mari?" Blueberry asks.

 _I don't like thissssss…_

"If I have powers like.. Like Genne says, maybe I can reach out to her? There could be a weak point." She says.

 _She'ssssss ssssssmarted than she told me…._

Everyone's looking at me, and I realize I'm clutching my head between my knees.

"... Adrien?" Peach tentatively asks.

"The…. The voice…" I slowly say, and I listen for the voice again.

 _Reach her….. Bring me clossssssser to her…_

My arm mechanically reaches out and just grazes Maro's shoulder. She draws in a swift breath, and collapses.

"The voice wanted me to make contact… Contact with Mari… She likes Mari's plan…"

Mari's shivering on the ground, and the others are staring at me.

 _This chapters choice:_

Reach out to Mari

 **OR**

Let the voice speak to her?

 **In a few moments,** _ **Journey into the Shadows, (**_ **was** _ **Shaodw Maze**_ **)** **will be uploaded! If you're interested in reading that story, please read** _ **Luck of the Temple**_ **first! Thank you, and have a miraculous week!**


End file.
